Trials and Tribulations of a Tactician Avatar
by Strong like ox
Summary: A normal guy, Jordan (an avatar) is sent from his world to the world of Ylisse after being sent from the world of Elibe. Without any memories, how will he unlock his Holy Destiny as an Tactician-Avatar, and figure out how to get back to his own world! Tactician/Avatar/Tharja/Lissa/Lyndis Love Triangle! And who is this greenhead time traveler? Thanks for the reviews ;')
1. The Awakening in South Town

**Part One: The Awakening in South Town**

"Urgh, my head."

A man sat up. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was, he was sitting in a lot of grass in a field with a lot of flowers. All around him there were verdant blades of grass and a prismatic array of opulent foliage and flowerings in verdurous shades of azure, crimson, rich burgundy, sapphire, butter-cream-yellow, petunias of vibrant petticoat, and pink.

He had known the last thing he remembered was plunging his sword into the belly of a great Fire Dragon, the enormity of which taken up the entire chamber he remembered being inside. Then, a dark man coalesced with an ostentatious rumble before him in his mind's eye and snapped his fingers saying "Awaken."

The next thing he knew the man, was there in a pile of flowers. He had dark chestnut hair streaking with ruby red and spider-web-thin strands of turquoise splitting his hair almost down the middle where it ran back in a long deluge past his shoulders. Beneath his heavy blade-resistent robes, the only part of his body that he remembered was hidden, on his back beneath the cloth of his robe. Even if someone were to find him, he thought as he lied on his back, they would never know of his secret destiny. It was extremely infallible for a tactician and avatar to know how to use swords and magic tomes as well as bows and lances. Still; the fact that he could not remember meant that no one else would remember as well.

"I don't even remember myself," he thought to himself.

"Hey!" said another man.

The tactician, whose name was Jordaine X. Adominus, blinked his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Are you okay, friend? You were unconscious. Hey can you hear me?" Chrom said.

"Oh...oh, yes," I said, rising to his feet.

"You were whispering in your sleep. That is too strange even for my sister!"

The man broke out laughing and the girl beside him scolded him precariously.

"Oh," said Jordaine. He jumped to his feet in one expedient motion and brushed the minuscule clods of dirt off his body. "Sorry...my dark destiny still haunts me."

"Dark Destiny?" asked Chrome, scratching his head.

"...no, nothing, never mind," said Jordaine. He pulled out his blade, the one reminder of his former self, a mysterious blade, created from the incredible fire of Bern, the Kage no Ten Ken, also called the Double Divine Darkness sword.

"Where did you find that sword, friend?" Chrom asked.

"It was an old rememberance. It was a family heirloom of my father from the time of his inheritance."

"That's a really cool sword!" said Chrom's sister Lissa.

"Thanks, but we have little time for that. We must move quickly. What is your name?" asked Jordaine.

"Chrom, friend." said the noble looking stranger.

"Lissa." said his sister Lissa. Beside her was a knight with dark blue heavy armor. he only grunted as if to answer.

"Okay, then," said Jordaine. he readied his sword and it shined in the light. "It's time to CUT through all this bullshit!"

Chrom laughed.

"For a man who just got up from being knocked out cold, I'd say you have a pretty sharp sense of humor, friend!" he yelled out.

"There is no time. Quickly, follow behind me. I will take the lead in case any enemies see us. Chrom, stand beside me. watch out if there are an enemy stationed to the left or to the right of me."

"Understood!" Chrom said.

"Lissa and Fredrick; you watch the back of the guard and give support." Jordaine then grinned immaculately. "I shall show those blackguarded fools the taste of one with Divine Legacy."

"Wow!" said Lissa. "Jordaine is so cool! I dont know what Divine Legacy is, but."

She was rudely interrupted by Frederick. He grunted again, then he said "This man is obviously lying. How could a tactician avatar who we found lying on the ground have that sort of power."

Jordan smiled again. The bright morning sun reflected off the shiny silver edge of his blade. It was a long style sword, curved at the edge with a sharp blade at the end, built for maximum cutting power, but made of a steel so strong it would never break. It was the one thing he remembered of his past.

He thought back to the time he was given the sword, as a gift from Lady Lyndis. Little did he know that one day he would be given the blessings of the Eight Heroes. It was all he remembered of his past, but it made him strong.

"Just watch" he said with a smile. The others just stood and watched.


	2. The Different Destiny of the Tactician

**Part Two: Unbearable Bonds of Blood and Destiny**

"Watch this," Jordan said as the rest of his party just watched. They approached Southtown, the party in tow, and Jordaine held the Kage no Ten Ken high to catch the sunlight. It was only the power of the rising sun that charged the sword's powers. When it was at full, its wielder could unleash the full power of the blade called the Double Divine Sword.

"Hey you!" a bandit shouted. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"Sorry Im here to put an end to your party," said Jordan.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the bandit. "I don't think so. Look at how many Barbarians and Archers and Mercenaries we have!"

He pointed to the streets of Southtown, around all the big stands of fruit and carts full of wood that were sitting in the streets. There were at least 5 Brigands with huge axs, three or four Archers, and plenty of Mercenaries, all of them with their eyes gleaning looking to score some quick frags.

"Luckily I have a lot of practice," Jordan thought to himself in his own mind. "I have played so many games I have enough muscle memory to do this even without thinking."

"Be careful, Jordaine!" called out Lissa.

"I'll be fine, Lissa. Remember, I have the power of my Holy Destiny to protect me from this evil." The tactician-avatar smiled and Lissa blushed.

"Now watch," he said, "as I finish these worthless peonies."

In a flash of lightning, Jordaine had sprung forward at the first Barbarian. Before he had a chance even to pick up his axe, Jordaine flicked his blade and made a huge gash across the Barbarian's armor.

"AAAAAAAaaUUUUUGH!" screamed the Barbarian, who fell to the ground in abject agony.

The other bandits rushed at Jordaine all at once, but he was ready for them. First he cast Wind at a rushing mercenary, who was knocked off balance and fell down with a mighty "ow." Next, he withdrew his bow from beneath his blowing robe and fired off a flurry of arrows, one after another. Altogether unavoidable, they snapped and slammed into the enemy archers and sent them tumbling back. Finally there was only one Barbarian left, the rank-smelling leader of the bunch named Grendel.

"You think yew can beat me!" yelled Garrick. He lifted his axe high over his head. "I'll assimilate you into a fleshy pulp, kid!"

Jordaine snorted. "You can try." The Barbarian was stared down by the young tactician-avatar who got into position. He placed his hand at the very end of his sword, and he could feel the power of the sun imbruing it with an incorporeal power.

"I can feel it vibrating!" thought he to himself. "It's power is becoming almost too strong to control! The great power of the Kage no Ten Ken!"

"Well, ain't yew gonna come and fight me?" yelled the Barbarian Grendel disrespectfully. "If you don't I will!" and he rushed headlong towards the tactician-avatar.

"Well, here goes nothing!" vociferated Jordaine. He swept forward, moving almost like a great broom with a gem-incrusted handle forged of silver sweeping along the ground. He brought his sword upward with a motion that even the birds would have been jealous of, and unleashed a blast of energy so strong that it send Grendel flying across the city into the air and slammed into the big clock of the nearby church. He slid down the side of the building and crinkled into a big heap.

The rest of Jordaine's group ran up behind him and started petting him on the back.

"That was greatly done, friend!" Chrom said.

"Yeah, that was a maze!" said Lissa. "I've never seen someone do that! Was that a super-special secret sword technique?"

"No, nothing like that," Jordaine said, and then he blushed. No one had ever said anything like that back home! "Sort of know how to do that on my own. It takes a lot of practice!"

Lissa still stood starry-eyed: meanwhile Frederick seemed non-affected by the young tactician and avatar's skill with the sword. "My Lord Chrom, how do we know we can trust this man?" asked he. "You seem to trust this man even though you just met him!"

"Fredrick, stop it!" Chrom said and Lissa echoed him.

"Yeah, stop it, Frederick!"

"Jordan is a very trustworthy swordsman. We need his skill in order to fight off any more bandit attacks."

"yeah!"

"Let us go, then." said Chrom, and Lissa followed him.

Jordaine still stood behind with Frederick.

"I don't trust you." Frederick crossed his arms and stared directly at Jordaine with a look of distrust in his dark orbs.

"I will not betray you," Jordaine said. he put a hand on Frederick's shoulder like a man and looked into his dark orbs like a man. "I will one day earn your trust. I will prove to you that I am worthy to be called 'Hero'."

"Okay," Frederick said. He didn't believe him.

They went to rejoin the others.


	3. Paralogue 1: A SEDUCTIVE Night Meeting

**Paralogue 1: Jordaine and Lissa's Scandalous Encounter!**

* * *

That night, the group made camp around a campfire at a campsite just outside South Town. They were on their way to the capital of Ylisse. Most had already fallen asleep, including: Chrom, who was snoring like a log made out of logs; and Frederick who was murmuring something about bears and waffles and bears riding waffles.

The only ones who were still awake were Jordan, who sat against a tree; also Lissa, who sat unable to sleep. His memories regurgitated with thoughts of his empty past, the past that was mostly a blank. He saw the Fire Dragon shooting a blast of Flametongue at him. He had slayed the dragon with the Kage no Ten Ken, and before the consciousness had left him, a dark figure in a shadowy cloak had appeared to him.

"Who was the man in the dark cloak?" Jordaine thought to himself. "I can't remember. All I remember is that he awakened something within me and then I found myself here in Ylisse. But who was he? He can't be Nergal, because I already one-shotted Nergal. Could he have something to do with my Dark Destiny?"

"Hey Jordan?"

Jordaine stopped thinking and looked up. Lissa joined him and sat down next to him.

"Can't sleep either?" Jordaine asked.

"Yeah. I was just too worried about those bandits."

"Okay, so was I," Jordaine said.

"I'm glad it wasn't just me!" Lissa said.

The moonlight glistened under the bright light of the moon. The fire of the campsite had already dwindled away to almost infinitesimals.

"What are you thinking about?" Lissa asked.

"...sorry, I cannot tell you," Jordan said. "I don't remember much of it myself. But if I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why not?" whined Lissa, throwing a mini-tantrum. "Jordan, aren't I your friend?"

"Of course you are Lissa," feverishly insisted Jordan. "But...when the time comes, I will tell you."

"I care about you, Jordan," said Lissa.

"Lissa..." said Jordan. "Thank you, Lissa."

"Oh, Jordan!" cried out Lissa as she cried. She put her lanky arms around Jordan's muscularly toned shoulders and began to cry. "I don't want you to get hurt. Especially with your Divine Destiny. It always seems like the strongest most dashingest heroes get attacked by the most evil villains. If it was just Chrome it isn't a big deal but you are special! I am afraid for you!"

"Don't you worry," said Jordaine. "I have been through many battles. I will not fall so easily."

Lissa wiped the tears from her eyes. Without warning she suddenly kissed Jordan and they were in the grass all of a sudden, holding each other with their arms and pressing their wet lips against one another's. Finally Lissa rolled off Jordaine, and Jordaine sat up stunned.

"Lissa...said Jordaine."

"I'm going to bed!" intimidated Lissa very quickly, blushing as red as a beet, and then she got up, and went to where the campfire had burnt out and lied there, quickly falling asleep.

Jordan was still stunned. He took some time to think and then he remembered something.

"I remember!" Jordan cried out loud. "I remember now! Who the man in the dark cloak was!"

* * *

Authors notes: **REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME. IF NOT, THAT'S OKAY TOO. REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN E-COOKIE! JUST ASK MY MUSES!**

_Sully: Damn rite hell give you a cookie! And I'll give you a kick in the ^%$^%$_

_Sumiya: If you review I will be your loving wife instead of Chroms's :3_

_Teamo: You will get a cookie...and I will get Chrom..._


	4. Part 4

**Chapter 3: The Mysterious Woman Enters from Another Dimension! Battle Against the Risen!**

It was the next day, and Lissa and Jordaine did they're best to disengage each other as the gang all walked together. That was one of Jordaine's biggest flaws. When it came to matters of hiding romantic love crushes that all the girls he met seemed to attract, he was near hopeless! Lucky for him that no one else seemed to notice, except for Fredrick, who took every chance to look at him and give a great frown with bear-esque eyebrows dipping down to the bridge of his nose.

"He must distrust me," Jordaine thought. "But," he thought, "What is it that I could do to prove that I am loyal to the Exalt of Ylisse, Emmeryn?"

For a while Jordaine pondered and prestidigitated. It had been one rotation of the moons since he had remembered the identity of the man in the dark cloak. He had to rack his brain but it had flickered into his mind like the light of a computer monitor flashing on all at once.

"Come to your predisposed place, Jordan," was what the voice had said. It was a man with demonic, snake-like scales for skin and evil facial hair on his face, the kind that an evil warlock from an kids's fairie tail might profess. "Return to the place of your birthrite, the Grimmleal, and return to the Dark Demon Dragon's Order!"

Jordan remembered now that voice, a voice that had made him cold and afraid for the first time in a long, long, long time. He was not usually afraid but the voice had triggered in him the fear that came as the one weakness in his Divine Destiny.

It was the voice of... .Validar.

Validar was a dark sorcerer, and though Jordan did not know his name; somehow he knew his name instinctually.

"Grima calls you," was the last thing this evil Validar said. Although Jordaine did not know at the time what he meant, when he awoke in Ylisse, he knew exactly what he meant. It was the fell dragon Grima, the Dark Demon Dragon that his family had been destined to slay. They had to be the same, right? His Family Legacy spoke of the Dark Demon Dragon with one eye purple and the other eye green. Sometimes it was called the Worm-Tongued One."

"Jordan? Joooooooooordan! Earth to Jordan?" The group had stopped and Lissa was knocking on Jordaine's head like it was a coconut and his brain was rattling around like it was leaky milk.

"Sorry," Jordaine said, guffawing. "ha ha. I guess I was just...daydreaming. That's all it is."

"Daydreaming, is it?" said Frederick. He was quizzical. "How do we know you are not planning to overthrow us? You talk about your Dark Destiny, about this mysterious sword that"

"I can't tell you yet," Jordaine said. Now he was getting fustrated. It was one of his weaknesses. "When the time is right I will tell you."

"KEEPS SECRETS FROM HIS FRIENDS!" Frederick intonated loudly. "This man clearly can't be trusted. My lord, you must not trust this man."

"Frederick," Chrom said sternly. "This man you call 'a man who clearly cannot be trusted' is a man I call friend. You will not besmirth his good name, not as long as I am still standing on two legs!"

"But my lord"

"FREDERICK," Chrom said. He was beginning to become angry. "As your Sworn Lord and Liege of the Land of Ylisse, I hereby relive you of your duties. Do not ever contradict against my wishes or disobey an Official Decry again!"

"My lord!" Frederick yelled. He stared at Jordan with Kris daggers of ice water in his veins.

"Chrom, please, don't do this, man." Jordaine said. he removed from his pocket a bottle of water and gave it to Chrom.

"Take a drink, man. I wouldn't want you to dismiss a loyal knight because of me. I understand why you guys are all suspicious of me. Hell, I would be too if some random kid woke up and started saying bullshit about a 'Divine Legacy' and a legendary sort. But you GOTTA believe me. It's all true. But I won't be the one that drives a pitching wedge through your relationship."

Jordaine turned around and flipped up his dark cloak. It billowed proudly in the westernmost zephyrs of the cerulean sky and made him glow with a light that briefly stunned the group, or so it seemed.

"Very well, friend." Chrom said. "If that is what you wish. Frederick, I will give you one more chance."

"Thank you, my lord!" Frederick said, and then he looked back at Jordan, and for the first time, there was trust there.

"And to you, Jordan. I owe you an apology. I did you very badly. It was wrong of me to be so suspicious of you. I only wanted to protect the Royal Family, to make sure they were safe and keep secret their royal identity. You...you stood up for me when I was under the gun!

Thank you! Its a great honour to be your ally, friend!"

Jordaine was pleased and gave Fredrick a big handshake. "I know what its like to be under fire. But sometimes, when your under the gun, you just have to quick scope!"

Frederick and Jordan enjoyed a big laugh. They laughed Heartilly, and then Chrom and Lissa joined in, Chrom loud and rowdy, Lissa effeminately and silly like she usually is but with a secret hinting of a crush in the tone of her laugh. Then they continued on through the forest; Destination: Ylisstol.


	5. Chapter 5, Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Woman Enters from a Different Dimension! Battle Against the Risen! Part 2**

They were almost done weakling through the forest when there was a terrible rumble. The colourful green trees and brown ground around them started to shake and then a full-blown earthquake broke out, sending shivers down the earth and sending shivers down the spine of everyone in the gang.

"Jordaine!" Lissa squealed probingly. "What's going on?"

"Some sort of inter-dimensional power!" Jordaine called out loudly, over the sounds of the rumbling. "I recognize this power from when someone uses the power of the Dark Dimensions to warp through time and space. Be careful everyone!"

"I'm so glad you're here!" Lissa exclaimed gladly. She lifted one of her legs up in the air and grabbed on to Jordan's ripped arm. Chrom And Fredrick both nodded in approbation.

The gang steadied themselves as soon the earthquake grew in frequency and amplitude. They were expecting it to stop soon. What they weren't expecting however, was for a great burst of energy to appear in the sky, a giant portal around a lot of strange symbols that always seem to appear when someone is casting a magical spell for some reason. Suddenly the portal opened up like a gaping hole and things started to pop out of it and fall with a THUMP to the ground.

"Jordan!" Lissa vociferated out as whatever it was fell. "I'm scared! Protect meeeeeeeee!"

"Everybody stay on your guard, friend!" called out Chrom, and he withdrew Falchion from its sheath. Jordan took out his blade as well, in one fell smooth stroke, the silver-bladed edge that was forged to destroy the powers of evil wherever they might be born, the Double Sword of Heaven, also known as the Kage no Ken Ten. It was the one thing Jordaine remembered of his past: no matter what, he would destroy evil, no matter how much it would take. Lissa took out a staff and Fred took out a lance.

The thing that looked like a person that felll from the great sky-portal was not a thing or a person, but something else. It was not alive, but it was not dead. It was the undead: a zombie; a Risen. It carried back up on its shoulder a heavy axe, one with two blades that dripped with fresh vermillion ichor from some sort of living creature it had executed before. Many more Risen like that guy fell as well. They each hit the soft forest ground on the floor of the copse with a great noise.

"How are we going to kill all of these monsters?" Fredrick exclaimed. He attacked with his spear and pierced off the head of one of the Risen. Chrom killed another one with his Falchion; Lissa hit one of them in the head with her Heal Stave.

"Don't worry" exclaimed Jordaine. He smiled. To them it might have been a frightning situation, but to him it was no more annoying than a advert. Finally, it was a chance to show them the true power of his Holy Destiny. "Watch this."

First off, Jordaine ran forward with his arms out behind him and at his side at a roughly 45-degreee angle, but in three-dimensions, with his sword in one hand and his other hand clinched into a balled-up fist. Even at night, the Kage no Ten Ken had acquisitioned enough power of the sunlight during the day that it still glowed with a celestial light.

"I will destroy you with all of my power, and all of my rightous hatred!" Jordaine shouted while he was running. "Take this, fiends from another dimension!" The first zombie was completely blindsided, and he was reamed by a quick horizontal slash from the Double Divine Sword that cut his body in half. The next one came at him with a sword. Jordaine parried the first attack then delivered two quick slashes to finish him off. It was almost too late when he saw the Risen archer (laughing in undead joy) as he fired an arrow from a cross-bow directly at Jordaine's face. Using a power he had forgot he knew, Jordaine seemed to see time slow around him.

"What's going on?" he thought aloud. Time was moving so slow it seemed almost like the crawling of a tortoise. "Is this part of my Dark Destiny too? The power to slow down time itself?"

Everything was slowed down, which allowed Jordan the one opportunity he needed. He brought the Double Divine Sword up and easily deflected the Risen arrow away from his face. It went spinning through the air like a runaway wheel and hit the forest's ground harmlessly.

"Oh, I see," Jordan thought. "This is the power of 'Overdrive'! The power to enhance my reflexes by twenty fold!"

"Now it's time to strike back!" Jordan yelled. Time had returned back to it's normal flow but now Jordaine knew his confidence was back. With the Kage no Ben Ten in his hands, he knew there was no average monster that could stop him now! He dashed full speed ahead at the Risen archer. Before the archer could even ready another arrow, he found the silver blade of a katana slashing him to bits. Now Jordaine was on a roll. Every Risen seemed to fall before his blade. One was caught in the arms by a spinning sweep attack by the Kage no Ten Ken, and other, a big Risen with a huge axe, was hit with a vicious critical attack; whereupon Jordan leaped into the air and brought his long blade down across the Risen's body in a powerful burst of sparks and lightning. Only the Chieften of the Risen stood before him. Jordan expected to cut him apart easily, but instead the Chief blocked his attack and delivered a punishing hit with his axe, sending Jordaine flying.

Lissa and the others gasped, even Fredrick.

"You're a tough one," said Jordaine, wiping a bead of sweat and blood from his mouth. "But I will never give up to you!" He raised up his sword and attacked again. He struck upwards with his sword vertically again and again as the zombie backpedaled. He was not intending to hit, but to expose a critical weakness in the slow zombies' footwork. Eventually he saw his opening.

"THIS IS FOR THE LIVING!" he bellowed, jumping into the air, sunlight catching his blade and producing a loud zing. He spun around once and slashed into the Risen Chief, and he went flying from the force of the critical hit.

Finally all of the Risen had been defeated, and Jordan bent over, panting in exhaustion. All around him the bodies of the undead lay dead on the forts ground.

"Wow!" said Lissa, giving Jordaine a hug around the shoulders and a quick kiss on his lips. "That was amazing, Jordan!"

"Thanks." said Jordan. "But, it was not much. It was the least I can do to protect my new friends. Boon companions, that we are."

"I was wrong about you." Fredrick said. "You are a real hero. I am honored to call you brother, friend."

"But our job is far from done!" Yelled Jordaine. "Where are these monsters coming from, and why?" He was filled with a sense of fear, stronger than any fear he had felt before, even when he had faced down the fearful Flametongue of the flaming Fire Dragon in Elibe. He had a strange feeling that the dark sorcerer from his predispositions had something to do with these Risen appearing. He didn;t have time to think any more when there was another flash of light and a loud rumble from the portal in the sky.

"More Risen?!" called out Chrom with a booming voice. He prepared his Falchion, as he knew that this time Jordaine would definitely not be able to handle all those monsters on their own.

But instead of Risen, it was something else that appeared from within the portal and fell gracefully to the floor. It was not a thing but it was a person. It was someone with a very slender flame, either a boy or a girl with a feminine figure, wearing strange clothing lit luminously with bright colors of many kinds. Over her face she wore a mask in the shape of a green butterfly.

"Excuse me!" said the girl in a boyish voice. "Where are they? The Risen? I must fight them!"

"Be at ease, friend," said Chrome. "Everything is OK now, lad! The monsters have all been defeated. At it's all thanks to our friend here! Jordan, speak up, friend!"

Jordaine blushed. Despite his many talents and the mysterious air that came with his Divine Destiny; handling fame was one of his weaknesses! "Hello." said he.

The mysterious girl seemed to be shy, but finally her hand met Jordaine's. It was only at that very moment that Jordaine noticed something very strange: and also familiar about her hair!

"You have, um, beautiful long green hair!" said Jordaine. She did. Behind her mask and her face, her hair was tied back into a long emeraldine ponytale that fell down in an array down behind her slim and slender shoulder blades down almost to the "small" on the sternum of her back. For some reason, Jordan could not get the feeling out of his brain that they had met before. Try as he did, he could not re-cogitate where. Or even when.

Meanwhile Lissa was turning green with jealousy and red like a beet again. "Stupid cute girls always ruining everything," she thought she mumbled, but he couldn't be sure.

"Why?" Jordaine thought to himself. "Why is my memory so weak?! Why in the most important times is my memory failing me?" He tried to remember that time. He was with his allies in a large room fighting the great Fire Dragon, who used his Flametongue to burn through his allies. After he defeated the dragon, somehow slaying it in one great stroke, an impossible feat even for him, the dark sorcerer named Validar had "awoken" him and somehow sent him to THIS world. He had been all prepared to celebrate, and maybe ask out all the girls of his dreams from Elibe that he now couldn't remember, but that chance had been stolen from him. Would he have to fight wars forever? Was that his "Divine Destiny" after all? He wished deeply hard that that was not the case.

Before Jordaine or the rest of the royal Gang could ask any questions to the greenheaded time traveler, she said goodbye and turned away. She had been a small woman, but her impact had made a massive effect on the group who all stood in shock and awe. In a flash she was gone, leaving the Sheppards, and, leaving behind more questions then answers.

* * *

**Authors note: Stay tuned to find out what! A humangous THANK YOU 2 all my reviewers! I do feel like a REAL writer when i write awakening! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! GO GO MUSES!**

* * *

_Sumiya: Kimi wa...HONTO BAKA! *single tear falls*_

_Ox: *sweatdrop* Don't turn into a Dark Flier, Sumiya no!_

_Sumiyaka: *transforms into Dark Flier* GRJHGFGJTYRYHFDTNGHRGGH!_

_Ox: Uh oh...guess ill have to beat this maze of random postmodern art and opera music until I defeat her... ...until next time, friends! *waves*_


End file.
